Demyx And The Blankets
by xxxawkwardsilencexxx
Summary: Blankets are missing and Riku is to blame? Hhmmm something smells fishy lol RikuXDemyx. Not my usual pairing, but a dear friend requested it so here it is. Endjoy!


Demyx And The Blankets

It seemed like another typical day in the castle that never was. Xemnas going about sending organization members on missions, Saix obeying to his every command in hopes of some action behind closed doors. Preferably in the shower with Xemnas, but that's not why I'm here telling it the way I see it. I'm here because I decided to be one with the darkness and am now visiting this bland so called castle. Sitting up from my bed in the dimly lit room I suddenly felt chilly. Looking down I frowned and was now considering all the places my blanket could have went.

I stood on my numb feet feeling my blood start to rush down to them so I would feel some what warm. Walking around my bed to see if perhaps I kicked it off while sleeping and it be on the floor. "God damnit," I muttered to myself as my conclusion to where the blanket might be was wrong. While rummaging around my white room, man I needed to decorate if I was going to be here a while, I heard a knock on my door. Standing up straight and almost tripping over my own foot I answered the door to welcome a few very unhappy looking organization members.

"May I help you," replying to the tired and angry looking nobodies while yawning. Vexen starting off first and pushing past me to get into the room and started looking around "Perhaps, perhaps not." I looked weary as I agreed to let Zexion and Axel in, they obviously wanted something and what ever it was they thought I had it. "Where the hell are our blankets!" Axel seemed as if he was about to light me on fire and Zexion quickly pulled him back. I then realized these three were having the same problem I was. What pissed me off though was that they were blaming me. Its not like I have anything else to worry about.

"What in God's name, makes you think I have them?" I gave both Vexen and Axel a rather irritated glare. Not so much Zexion seeing as he just saved me from a very aggravated pyromaniac. Axel was just about to reach out and god knows what when we all saw a very cold Marluxia walk in fallowed by Xigbar. "Hey, Zexy you wanna come cuddle with me to create some body heat?" Yeah Marluxia was the castle perv, but uttering anything like that to the Cloaked Schemer you were wishing for certain death. "How dare you, you insignificant fool! You treat your superiors with respect!" He nearly jumped poor Marly that was until Xigbar held him back.

"Sorry, Marly is having some issues," Xigbar just gave a sheepish grin at Zexion while waiting for him to calm down and then let him go. I stood there and looked at them all dumbfounded. Why the hell was this going on I really need to at least put some normal clothes on so its not so freaking cold. Boxers and a T-shirt isn't going to help much longer. "We heard all the commotion about missing blankets and decided to join seeing as ours are gone too," Xigbar continued. I looked at them then looked behind me wear my bed lay. "And what, you all think that I have them? My own freaking blanket is missing!" As you can see I was not having a good morning.

"Well, we just assumed it was you seeing as you're the newest person in the castle and we don't trust you," Vexen clearly stated. By then I was so furious I couldn't speak. I just all glared at them as they started to pile out and mumble about their missions and looking for their blankets. Then Vexen turned back around and looked at me still not sure whether or not I really didn't have the blankets. "I'm placing you in charge of finding our blankets, Riku," he flatly ordered. "And what makes you think you can order such a stupid request?" I really didn't like the sound of me having to look for not only mine, but 5 other blankets and maybe more throughout the castle.

He just gave me a death glare and left. Deciding I should probably do the task since they are letting me stay in the castle, I got dressed and headed into the blank hallway. I searched that building top to bottom, finally deciding that who ever took the blankets must have them in their room, or to play a cruel joke they put them in another world. And shit if they were in another world I was going to be beyond pissed. I decided I would go to all the organization bedrooms and search, except of coarse the ones who belonged to the nobodies who had told me their blankets were missing as well.

Finally after searching through everyone else's room, I was in front of VIIII's door. I was so nervous to knock on that door and ask if I could search the room. Not cause I wasn't afraid of not finding the blankets and having to deal with Vexen and the others. But, since I first came here I had always had some type of electric pull toward the sitar player inside. The way he spoke and acted always made me love him. He was just so adorable it was hard do resist, but I knew I had to. I don't think the innocent little guy would appreciate me randomly pinning him to a wall and groping and humping him senseless. It would not at all be great to get slaughtered by Xemnas if he found out I was raping organization member.

And it's not like I would rape Demyx, I really do love him. But, he would probably consider it rape. And that was no bueno. I stood there and lifted my fist to lightly tap against the wood. I heard some muffled noise and then feet shuffling and then the door opened up to what looked like a blanket snowman. I smiled to myself and peeked in the little whole to see a sleepy Demyx smiling at me. "So, that's where all the blankets went," I whispered to him as he started to giggle. "I'm sorry I was so cold last night. And Axel didn't let me lay with him being an element of fire and all even though he sure didn't mind letting Roxas lay with him." he explained and I frowned. I knew it even if he was just innocently wanting a sleepover I wouldn't even be his first choice.

Demyx noticed my frown and was now giving me a confused look. "Why are you sad? Oh, is it cause I took your blanket with out asking?" his cute features of concern mad my heart flutter. I watched as he peeled the blankets off one by one until he could reach mine. And what was odd was the blanket wasn't really wrapped around him, but snuggled up around his neck and a little around his chin. "Why did you take my blanket even thought you aren't wrapped up in it," I looked at him amused as he took the blanket and fondled it lightly before handing it back. Along with the others. "Ill tell you…if you help me return the rest of them," he smiled and noticeably blushed as he shut his door.

I nodded my head and mentally chuckled at the light pink shade on his face. See, so damn cute! To innocent for is own good. So, we set off in a portal he had opened. First room, Vexen's. Luckily he was in his lab so we just took his blanket folded it up and left it with a sorry note on his bed. We went to the next room and continued until all that was left was my blanket. Demyx opened a portal and we stepped in and then ended up in my room. I started to put the blanket back on the bed and Demyx helped me. "Turn around," now I was confused. We had finished putting the blanket on my bed and now he wanted me to turn around? "Why, oh is it cause your going to leave me one of the notes you wrote for the others?" I laughed at the thought. Seeing as how we were both in the room and he could just tell me sorry and why he wasn't even using my blanket in the first place.

"N..no, I was ju…just ganna…," he silenced himself. He knew he was caught with his cute little way of saying sorry. But, to humor him I turned around anyways. I heard him laugh a little and then heard him place the note in an envelope and set it on my bed. Then before I could turn around and talk to him I heard him open a portal and leave. 'Oh, yeah very straight forward Dem,' I chuckled at myself and walked over to the envelope on my bed. This one was different from the others, my name had been written much nicer and there what appeared to be very tiny hearts randomly placed around my name. Now this was one of those moments where I had to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

As I sat on my bed I opened the envelope to find that this note was pink! Yes, the paper was pink and it was very neatly folded to fit into the envelope and not get ruined. I opened up the paper and had begun to read;

_Riku,_

_I'm so sorry for taking your blanket and decided I should return it. I also want you to know that because of your blanket I stayed nice and warm all night.__ Yeah I know I'm rubbing it in, but it wasn't really because your blanket kept me warm. In fact I just wanted it…well cause it smelled like you you. Meet me in my room in a few hours._

_Sincerely,_

_Demyx_

Now I sat there dumbfounded. First of all cause Demyx never used my blanket to keep him warm, but because it smelt like me. Second, he had used hearts and pink paper for this note. And third, instead of just staying here and telling me about the whole blanket ordeal he wanted me to meet him. Then my slowness finally put the pieces together. Demyx had a crush on me. Oh my got he likes me back! I smile to myself and think about all the time I had wasted on wondering if I could be with him.

A few hours went by and I noticed that it was time for me to got see my beloved Demy. I walked to his room and noticed that there was a rather nice scent coming from his closed doorway. It smelt like rain and vanilla. I know that sounds like an odd set of scents mixed together, but right now it was just intoxicating. I saw I light glow from under his door and smiled. Candles. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. I heard some rummaging about and then finally the door opened to a brightly smiling Demyx.

I returned the smile, "So, you ganna stand there and look cute or are you going to invite me in?" He blushed deeply at my compliment and I lightly chuckled at him as he escorted me in. The scent of the candles grew slightly stronger as I was welcomed into the dimly lit room. I walked over to the little table and sat at one of the chairs as Demy came back from closing the door. He stood not maybe three feet away and was looking everywhere, but at me. You could tell he was so nervous he was about to have a heart attack. Deciding that yeah that probably wouldn't be a good first date, or what ever this was, I should go calm him down.

I stood from my seat and walked over to the dirty blond and smiled as he finally ever so slightly looked at me. I sat him down on the bed and patted his shoulder, "Calm down, there is no need to be so nervous." To me it sounded like I wasn't just trying to get him to relax, but myself also. He looked me in the eye and you could tell something was on his mind. "Riku…do you..like me?" I took my hand off his shoulder and looked at him surprised. Yup very straight forward. I looked at him took a deep breath and nodded. "I really like you Dem, and if you let me I want to love you," now it was his turn to be surprised.

He sat there and looked like he was about to ball his gorgeous blue eyes out. I took him into my lap and gave him a hug as small tears rolled down his cheeks. I then wiped his face free of tears and looked at him, "What's the matter?" Trying very desperately to keep my voice low so I wouldn't frighten him. "Nothing, I just really like you too. And I think I love you," I looked at him lust now in my expression as I closed the gap between us. It was slow, obviously since he was new to this. And then I gradually stuck my tongue out to flick at his lip. He gasped as I hugged him tighter and so I took that chance to dive into his beautiful mouth.

He was a pretty quick learner and we were now having the most intense tongue battle, well to me anyways. But, I'm pretty sure he was enjoying it judging from the light moans and mewls from him as a rubbed my hands up his shirt and tweaked at his nipples. I moved my mouth to his neck and licked and nipped just to hear more electrifying sounds drift from his lips. It was then that his shirt was off and he was laying on his back with me on top of him attacking every bit of flesh I set my eyes on. He had tangled his hands in my hair and I moaned while playing with his nipple in my mouth.

Then he shuddered and slowly pushed me off of him. And then I realized yeah way to fast for my so friggen sexy innocent Demy. He looked up at me so nervous with his eyes lust filled and half lidded. Mouth slightly ajar and panting. I watched him as he caught his breath. "I'm sorry, Demyx," I didn't mean to rush you. He put his hand on my mouth and shook his head. "No, I really like you and I want you," that made me smile, "Its just I don't think I'm good enough for you. I've never done any of this before and I don't want you to get mad at me," man I love this guy. I smiled at him and sat up off of him. He then sat up to. I cupped his face still hold my smile and gaze towards him.

"I wouldn't hate you for anything like that," I looked strait in his eyes and he blushed and gave my one of hi big cheesy smiles. He kissed me and I kissed him back, he pulled back and looked at me thoughtfully, "Do you really mean that?" I kissed him back and let him cuddle into my neck. "Would I be here with you if I didn't mean it?" He looked back at me and nodded at my point. A few seconds past as we just stared at each other. It felt like years, but it was all worth it, just to take in each others presence.

Now this was unexpected. Demyx had lunged toward my lips alarming me to the point where I had fallen back against his bed and he had startled my hips. Not that I didn't like this position, but the clothes need to be gone, now. I lunged my tongue back into his mouth and listened to him moan as once again my hands where on his chest. I flipped us back over and lifted off of him to take my shirt off. And was about to return to latch on his neck when he suddenly sat up to take a better view. "Your so pretty, Riku," I kind of blushed at the comment. Here I was about to have sex with my soon to be lover and he's sitting here calling me pretty.

I smiled at him and leaned in toward his ear, "Well I think your beautiful." I then returned to sucking and biting his neck as he blushed and tangled his hands in my hair once more. I laid him back on the bed and licked and nipped all the way down he chest and then pulled down the zipper on his pants and undid the button. I looked at him and his breath hitched, he nodded slowly. And I continued. Pulling down his pants and boxers at once. He moaned quietly as the air hit his cock. He saw me starring and then blushed and tried to cover up, but I swiftly caught his hands and pinned them above his head. He looked at me nervously. "When I say your beautiful I mean it," I whispered huskily into his ear. He nodded and relaxed.

I lowered my self back down and gave his head a good lick and watched him arch and moan so sweetly it was like candy. I held he hips down as I took his head into my mouth and swirled my tongue. Man did he try and try to buck his hips, luckily I'm much stronger. I looked up at his face as I slowly lowered my head and engulfing him the whole way. He shut his eyes tightly to pick up more sensation. I started off with a slow bobbing pace, sucking and lightly grazing my teeth over him. "Nng…Riku," his voice was like music.

I let him out of my mouth and chuckled as he whined in protest. "There's more than that," I said smiling while pointing out I was still in my pants and boxers. He had just realized he was completely nude and frowned, "That's not fair." He was so damn cute when he pouted its not even funny. I smiled at him and retreated from the bed to remove the excess clothes. Then I returned to him and saw once again his nervousness had returned, "Riku, is that ganna fit?" I smiled at him and kissed him deeply, "Only if you let it."

I kissed him again and then looked at him, "I need lube, babe." He blushed and nodded toward what looked to be a grocery bag on the floor. I got up and starting digging in the bag. Apparently Demyx liked to buy at least one of everything he saw. There was so much random stuff in that bag it was hard to tell if he had even bought lube. Digging through the bag I heard a low moan and after finally finding the damn bottle I turned around to find my Demyx playing with himself and calling out my name. 'Man if I saw that every day I would be the happiest man alive,' I muttered to myself.

I returned to my gorgeous lover and kissed him as he pumped himself and tweaked his nipple. "Demyx… your driving me insane," he looked at me and moaned my name again. I had to stop him or else I was going to cum right there. I stopped his hands and started kissing him again as I put some of the cool lotion on my fingers. I returned to his ear and licked the shell of it, "Its going to feel weird, and then its going to hurt, but I promise it will feel better." I felt him nod as I went back to kissing him. Inserting the first finger I felt him squirm and heard him squeak. So, freaking cute. I moved my finger around and in and out. Then inserted the second one. He still didn't seem to be in to much pain so I scissored and kissed him while adding the third. "Riku…oowww….hurts," I stopped moving my fingers and just held them there. I looked at him and could see he was squinting his eyes to keep himself from shedding tears.

I kissed him again, "Do you wanna stop?" I didn't want to, but I was going to respect my Demy's wishes. He cracked his eyes open and started to look as if he was getting used to the feeling. He shook his head and thrust his hips toward my digits and moaned. I smiled and kissed his neck as I moved my fingers in and out. Scissoring and trying to find his prostate. "RIIKKKUUUU!," found it I thought to myself as I listened to his beautiful voice scream out my name. I took my fingers out and smiled as I heard him whimper from being empty.

I grabbed the lube and started rubbing my own arousal and moaned Demyx's name lowly. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. And then feeling my hand being swatted away as he started to rub my cock. I rested my head in his neck, "Oohhh, Dem" I new he was smiling knowing he could make me feel so good. I stopped him and kissed him as I laid him on his back. "You ready," I breathed into he mouth as he nodded and we continued our battle of tongues.

I lined myself up to his entrance and pushed in. Half way he had broken the kissed and cried out in pain. I slowed my movements to a stop and kissed his tears away, trying to calm him down with sweet words in his ears. "Ahh," he lowly moaned and thrust his hips up trying to get me in the rest of the way. So, I gave him what he wanted and moved all the way till I was fully sheathed. "Dem…so….so tight," I rested my head on his shoulder and used all my might to hold back from pounding into the sweet heat under me. He writhed and moaned wrapping his legs around me and thrusting his hips more, "Riikkuuu, move!" And I haply did so, thrusting in and out of his warmth at an ever so slow pace.

I wanted him to beg, "Nng, Riku…pl…please!" God he was so damn cute and sexy I just couldn't stand it. "Please what Dem?" I started slowing down more, trying to get him to tell me what he wanted. "Move fa… faster. Now!" And of course I did so. Quickening my pace and listening to his sweet mewls. Those sounds were nice, but I wanted to here him screaming in pleasure. I needed to hear him, more of him. To impatient to find that sweet spot I flipped us over again. Now laying on my back, my silver hair sticking to my sweat covered forehead I watch my lover as he used his knees to get into his own rhythm.

I watched his beauty as he bounced and then stroked himself and played with his chest. Head back eyes closed, in complete sensation of everything and nothing at the same time. Started fallowing his pace and thrusting up while pulling him down for a rather sloppy kiss. Until, he screamed and I knew what happened. Flipping us back over I aimed for that spot and listened to my Demy. "RIIKKUUU! More….ha…harder!" And I did. Listening to him. A few thrusts later, "Ri…ganna…ganna cum!" I bit into his neck as a reply, loving his noises. After another dead on thrust he came all over our chest. And I fallowing suit as his walls clenched down. "RIIKKKUUUU!" that is never ganna get old, I thought to myself. And moaned out his name as I finished.

I pulled out of him an laid next to him. Both of us heavily panting and waiting to catch our breath before we did anything else. A few minutes later we were under his blanket and he was resting on my chest while I pet his hair. "Demyx?" he looked up at me and nodded lazily. "I love you," looking down at him I kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Riku," he smiled and nuzzled into me some more as we fell asleep.

**Hey look I wrote a new story! This was a request from a dear friend on face book, so she better like it or I'm going to slap her with a fish. Lol ok not really, please review. They are greatly appreciated and will be rewarded with cookies XD**


End file.
